


I'll Take My Coffee with Sunshine and Smiles

by underscoredom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, also derek is broody mcbroodster and i just want to write him something nice, and pancakes, because really they just need a moment of peace, family flashbacks, no spoilers for season finale, pack breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, this only happens once a week. Derek secretly looks forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take My Coffee with Sunshine and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> For Mon and Lui who held my hand while I was writhing in pain, finishing my Avengers RBB. You two are my heroes. <3
> 
> I hope I got characterizations correct! Now edited :D

The kitchen is warm and cozy. It smells of pancakes and coffee and he is transported back to memories of weekend mornings. The sun would dance in through the patterned curtains, casting playful shadows on the table. His parents would be making pancakes; his dad flipped them, while his mom added chopped berries or bananas or chocolate chips (or, as he had requested on his birthday, peaches).

Laura and Jason would still be asleep, their breathing deep and even and clear despite the distance. Outside, Sarah and Connie would come running into view, shrieking as they chased each other. Suddenly, Uncle Peter would scoop him up from behind, the room would spin and he'd yell and laugh and try to scramble onto his uncle's shoulders.

Erica laughs and Derek's hands shift around the mug of coffee Lydia had handed him.

The kitchen is cozy and warm. The curtains are gone but that's all right. The sun comes in and makes Erica's hair glow a beautiful yellow, casting the illusion of a halo as she bends her head, focused on the hand game that Boyd is teaching her. They share small, private smiles and Boyd tips his head in a nod when Erica finally gets it, beating him. Derek can hear his uncle's grunts from upstairs, still lost in his dreams.

Across the room, by the doorway, Isaac greets Scott and Allison, who've announced their presence with bagels. Isaac is ready to pounce on the bagels and only Lydia's quick hands prevent him from doing so, although she does half one with him. Lydia moves back into the kitchen, brewing more coffee, babbling as Jackson pokes at the newly bought machine. The three others, though, linger by the doorway.

Isaac is leaning against the doorframe, more relaxed and hunched in the morning, hands playing with the long sleeves of his shirt. Scott laughs at what he has to say. He is petting Allison who leans against him, replying to Isaac, her lips curved into a smile.

Stiles is by the stove, tongue poking out, batter on his cheek, as he uses the spatula to turn the pancake. He frowns and looks around, spotting Derek who is seated at the table with Erica and Boyd, an island in the middle of the room.

"Hey sourwolf, c'mere and help." Stiles turns back to his cooking. Derek sighs but doesn't comment on the nickname. He leans against the counter, head turned to Stiles. Stiles hands him a bunch of unpeeled bananas.

"Chop these for me. I want to add them to the next batch of pancakes-- ah! No, not until everything's cooked." Stiles slaps Isaac's hand away, which had been sneaking to the pile had already been finished. Isaac pouts at him. Derek sets his coffee aside and starts on the bananas. He rummages through the cupboard, looking for a suitable knife and a bowl.

"At least let me have the batter?" he hears Isaac ask, hears Stiles tell him that if he behaves, he won't even have to share with Scott.

"Y'know," Stiles starts once Isaac has gone to join Boyd. Erica is now swapping stories with Allison and Lydia. Derek inclines his head to indicate that he is listening. "I was going to bring chocolate chips, but I didn't know if werewolves were allergic to chocolate." Stiles gives him a grin, letting him know that he is shitting  with him. Derek rolls his eyes anyway.

"One day, those jokes are going to get old," Derek tells him.

"But until then, we're going to relish in them." Derek is worried by how solemn Stiles is when he says that, but not as worried when Scott suddenly pops his head between them and asks Stiles why Isaac gets to have the batter all for himself.

Stiles is warding off Scott. Jackson is carrying the pot of coffee to the table, eyes widening in horror as Lydia snatches it the instance he sets it on the table. Isaac is challenging Erica to the hand game that Boyd has taught him as well, while Allison and Boyd hang out by the window, talking and pointing to the woods.

Derek bumps his shoulder against Stiles and silently hands him the bowl of bananas.

"Thanks." Stiles nudges his hip against Derek's. "Tell the packlettes to set the table and get the syrup from the pantry. But keep it away from Scott. This'll be ready in a few minutes."

“They’ve probably heard you already,” Derek murmurs and presses himself against Stiles' back, taking a greedy sniff. It's overwhelming, the way the smell of batter and fruit mingles with the smell of grass, floor polish from yesterday’s cleaning, and his pack.

"Shoo anyway," Stiles says, mouth right next to his ear and he doesn't need to look to know that Stiles is smiling at him. Derek presses a kiss against Stiles' shoulder, mouthing a private I love you. Stiles tilts his head so he is resting it on top of Derek’s.

“Sap. Such a sap. My ninja sap who is excellent at hiding his sap from the world. But I’m onto you, mister. Go, before you infect the pancakes with your sap.”

The kitchen is warm and cozy. Derek helps set the table. True enough, Scott wants the syrup to add to his coffee. Alarmingly, the idea catches on and it is up to him and Jackson to stop everyone from oversweetening their coffee. Stiles brings two plates with pancakes stacked high, the smell shifting around the kitchen and all over the house.

Everyone makes a quick grab for plates, forks, pancakes, and more syrup (“Scott, stop drowning your and Allison’s pancakes. It’s making me sick just looking at it,” Stiles says). Between Erica and Lydia, then Lydia and Jackson, then Scott, Isaac, and Jackson, breakfast is a messy affair. Twice it nearly ends up with someone threatening to either finish the rest of the pancakes, or to throw the syrup at someone. Beside him, Stiles nudges Derek with his foot and leans against him.

“Doesn’t it make you miss the quiet mornings?” he jokes. Derek almost nods, but then he remembers what had happened after the fire, when it had just been him and Laura running away. At first, it hadn’t mattered where they went, as long as it was far away. Laura had always had that haunted look on her face, eyes almost feral with eye bags heavy from the lack of sleep. Derek had not been much for talking either, barfing whatever meal they’d eaten, as soon as he thought his sister was too far away to hear.

“I think I’m pretty happy with this,” Derek confesses.

“Big words, coming from a man like you,” Stile teases. Derek rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Stiles, bringing him closer.

“Shut up and enjoy your cooking.”


End file.
